


with just a little bit of luck

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Locker Room, Multi, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NHL game rituals are really <i>different</i> from the ones in Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with just a little bit of luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who wanted awkward mutual masturbation. 
> 
> This is extremely silly.

Nealer is grunting to Olli's left. Olli sneaks a peak, and then is sorry: Nealer's eyes are closed, his mouth gapped open a little, and that look of anguished bliss was not one Olli ever needed to see on Nealer's face.

To Olli's right, Paulie is staring at the ceiling as he works himself methodically. Two more stalls over, Sid and Geno are sitting _awfully close_ for a friendly lucky jerkoff session, in Olli's opinion, but what does Olli know? Luck rituals aren't anything like this in Finland.

Across the way, Jussi meets his gaze. He shrugs with a twist of his lips, like _What can you do_? Then he nods meaningfully at Olli's crotch.

Olli sighs and takes himself in hand again.


End file.
